The struggle of the soul mates
by Yulya18
Summary: Bella wishes for inmortality. And what better way to get it, but by getting closer to a vampire family: The Cullens. And she will do anything to get, even if it means destroying all her "enemies".
1. Twisted Wishes

**Notes:**

Well, this is my first Edward/Jacob fanfic… and the first fanfic I publish in English… it is a translation of my own fanfic… I hope you like it! :D

-

**  
Twisted wishes**

-

Bella just couldn't believe what had just happened. When her dad, the chief police of Forks, Charlie Swan, told her the last news, she almost hit the floor. Finally, her chance had arrived.

She had made an exhaustive research about the topic. Maybe for the rest of people, her research on vampirism was something harmless, but they didn't know how wrong they were.

At this point, Bella was 17 years old, and she wasn't willing to grow older than that. That is why she had designed the perfect plan. A plan that had been playing in her head since she concluded her investigation and the result was that she could prove to herself that vampires did exist. Y now a whole vampire family had moved in to Forks.

Since they were already there, she had a whole lot more things to organize. She had to plan how to get closer with this family: the Cullens. How to be slowly but steadily accepted by them. How to make one of the members of this family fall hard for her and agree to turn her into what they were. To turn her into a vampire.

That's what she desired the most. It was her deepest and darkest secret. To live, live eternally and never grow older. And she knew that with the Cullens she could get not only her desired immortality, but also money… lots and lots of money. Even though nobody knew it, Isabella Swan loved money, and would even dare to sell her very soul to have it.

But for now, she had to keep playing her part as the shy and sweet teenager. She was aware it was what men liked, whether they were humans or not.

And luckily for her, Bella had some wicked powers, which allowed her to hide her thoughts from whoever she wanted to. It was something she knew she had to do, since she knew that there were vampires that had also strange powers, too. But tomorrow would be the first day of classes in Forks High School, and then she would know what course of action to take.

She finished getting ready and immediately got into bed, thinking of her glory dreams and swearing to herself she would reach all her goals, even if it meant destroying anything and everyone who dared to interfere with them.

-

This is the first chapter… hope you like it… but don't worry… it's really an Edward/Jacob fanfic… I'll get to the point very soon. R&R!


	2. Vampiric Thoughts

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer... altough I wouldn't mind owning Jacob and Edward... and maybe Caius xD**

**Notes: and here goes the seconds chapter... Enjoy!**

**-  
**

**Vampiric Thoughts**

On the other side of that small town called Forks, a young man was finishing unpacking his things. It's not that he really wanted to, since he was still hoping his "parents" would suddenly change his mind and decided to go to another city. In the other bedrooms, his siblings were also finishing unpacking. Although, they did it on a much lighter mood than he himself.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but being back in that town brought back memories of the first time he lived there, when it was only Carlisle, Esme and him.

**Flashback**

They had just arrived to the quiet town of Forks, and this being such a small town, their arrival wasn't unnoticed by the other inhabitants.

They went immediately to their new house; the same one Esme had decorated herself. And they had to admit it, she had a very fine taste.

While Carlisle and Esme walked around the big house, Edward decided he wanted to know the surrounding areas.

He wasn't very far from the house, but he could still hear his parents' thoughts in his head, so he started running until he could no longer hear them. And before he realized in which direction he had ran, he was very near to the beach.

It wasn't very dark yet, but he couldn't see anyone near, and maybe this is why he chose to stay and keep walking around that recently known place.

But he hadn't walked very far when someone came and stood in front of him.

It was a very young man; he probably wasn't even 25 years old. But what shocked Edward the most was the look of hate imprinted in the man's face.

"How dare your kind come to our lands?" That was the first thing the stranger said when he was face to face with Edward.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out of here, you leeches! Our people will never accept your kind, you filthy bloodsuckers!"

The truth was that Edward couldn't understand how that human knew what he was. That's why he tried to use his powers to read his mind. Maybe that way he could finally understand what was going on.

But to his surprise, he realized he couldn't read the man's thoughts, and since he was in shock by this discovery, he never noticed the human had started moving until he felt himself being thrown in the sand very hard.

"Do you get it, bloodsucker? We don't want your kind here!" The man said for the last time, before he turned around and left. In that moment Edward considered it would be better if he talked to Carlisle. Maybe he'll help him to get into the bottom of this.

**End Flashback**

**.**

And they had certainly reached a conclusion. Although at that time it was still hard for him to accept they were in a town that was under the protection of werewolves. Werewolves! How was it possible for them to keep living there peacefully, with such beasts coming after them?

Of that he was sure. Those people with hunt them down. And they wouldn't stop until they had finished them off.

But there was a sudden twist of events when Carlisle Cullen was able to talk to the werewolves. Especially when he convinced the leader of the tribe, Ephraim Black, that they were different from other vampires. That they only hunted animals and they drank their blood. But even most important, that they weren't in search of humans in whose blood to feast.

At the beginning Ephraim Black didn't believe them, but he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. But as the tribe's leader, he was aware that there had to be certain limits for the new vampires. That is how a treaty between vampires and werewolves was made.

The main point of the treaty was that the Cullens had to swear never to bit anyone within the limits of Forks and Port Angeles. This included, obviously, the people who lived in the Quilette reservation. Another part of the treaty expressed that they weren't allowed in the reservation. And they accepted all those conditions.

A couple of years after the treaty was made, things changed a whole lot. The vampires had shown that they really did only hunt animals, and that when they did it, they preferred to go to the areas where there wasn't any human. With this proof, Ephraim Black called to a meeting with the Cullens, where he gave them more liberties related to the land and the tribe.

That's how the three vampires were allowed into the Quilette reservation. And they could live peacefully with the rest of the werewolves and the other natives. And both races new each other's legends.

Now that Edward and his family were back into town, he wasn't sure how things were going to be. The tribe's leader they had met at that time, had died many years ago and even thought the current leader was his son, he still didn't know how they would react to them being back or even if they would keep the treaty as it used to be.

But they would deal with all of that later. Now he just had to wait until it was morning. The next day was going to be his "first class day" in that high school… again. And his siblings and he had to keep pretending to be just common humans.

Oh… everything that had to be done so they could keep having a quiet life.

What Edward didn't know was that from now on, his existence would be anything but quiet. And that all the chaos would be unleashed because of one person's noble feelings… and another person's not so noble ones.

I hope you liked it… I have to translate the next chapter... I just hope you can understan my English... xD!... R&R!


	3. Of first days and love searches

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer… although I wouldn't mind owning Jacob and Edward for a while… hehe**

Notes: I was trying to upload this sooner, but the website just wouldn't cooperate with me hehe… but now this website and I love each other again… Enjoy!

**Of first days and love searches**

Ah… "first day of classes". He had already lost count of all the times he had already gone to school… and college. But actually, none of them had a choice.

'If I only… could have someone special… to…'

Edward was in the middle of this train of thought, when suddenly, and without knocking the door, one of his _sisters_ came into his bedroom.

"Don't you know how to knock, Alice?" asked Edward to the petit vampire.

Alice was, along with Jasper, the last two additions to the family. She wasn't very tall, actually she was petit, slim and graceful, and just as Edward, she also had special powers. She had the ability of foresight.

"I was trying to see how our future in high school was going to be…"

"What has Carlisle told you about doing that?" argued the older vampire in an annoyed voice.

"I know, I know… but… it's just that…"

"Yes?"

"I saw us going to high school… and then… nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Edward was speechless. In all the years Alice had been living with them, this had never happened. It was just as if he were no longer able to read everybody's thoughts. And it was utterly impossible.

He snapped out of his thoughts and watched his sister carefully. He knew what that gesture in Alice's face meant. And he also knew that he had to make her feel at ease, before she was in a pretty bad mood.

"I suppose it's just a phase… people must be kind of undecided around here. Just… calm down, would you?" Almost begged Edward.

"Ok." answered a not very convinced Alice, finally leaving the room.

When they arrived to the school, they had to put out with the same thing that happened when they moved into cities like this. Every single person was looking at them as if they were freaks. He could hear people's thoughts directed at them.

_'This is going to be a looong day'_

**Bella POV**

I was brushing my long hair carefully. Today I had to look the best I could.

_'I'm perfect. One of them has to fall hard for me. I'm certain.'_

I was just about to leave the bathroom when my friends, Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber, came in.

Both were very pretty, but there were some differences between the three of us. Jessica liked to talk, meaning she loved gossips. She was my information's source, which was actually very useful, especially now that the Cullens were here.

On the other side, Angela was a very sweet and quiet girl. She was Eric Yorkie's girlfriend, and she didn't like getting into trouble with anyone. Sometimes, Bella wondered why they were friends, but she still kept her very near.

'_She is so naïve, she'll always do as I say'._

"Bella! Did you hear it?" Jessica asked me in a very excited tone, without bothering to enter the bathroom first.

"What is it, Jess?" I answered innocently. I already knew what she wanted to talk about.

"There are some new students!" Jessica almost yelled, Angela instantly putting her hands on the ears, trying to avoid hearing that scream.

"Oh… ok." I answered indifferently. I couldn't show any interest in what was being said under no circumstance. I didn't want anything spoiling my plan.

"Do you guys think we'll have any class with them?" Jessica continued, no minding that we didn't seem very interested on the subject o at least that is what she thought, without really caring.

So we went out of the bathroom, each one of us going to a different classroom. Jessica had Biology, Angela went to Chemistry and I went to Literature.

**End POV**

Classes went by in a regular way. Until now, Bella hadn't had any class with any of the Cullens. It was already lunch hour and being honest to herself, she was starting to feel anxious.

_'What if I don't have any class with them? No! Don't think that way! If I'm not in class with them, I'll just change my schedule. It's no big deal'._

With this reminder, Bella was able to calm herself and she started piling some food on her tray before she went to the table where the rest of her friends were.

She had just sat down when Jessica started telling her all she had found out about the new students.

"They are the Cullens. Their father is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, although he is just their adoptive father. And you're not going to believe this! They're together! I mean… together, together!"

"What?" asked Bella, really shock with these news.

Both girls fixed their chairs so they could have a better view of the new guys.

"Yes. The gorgeous blonde is Rosalie. She is with the one who looks like a bear. His name is Emmett… Then there is the little one with the short hair. She is Alice Cullen and she is with the blonde that looks like he is in pain. His name is Jasper."

Bella looked at the four already mentioned people intensely, until she saw the fifth person sitting t that table.

"And who is he?" She asked, signaling him to Jessica.

"That god is Edward Cullen. He is in our year." A very excited and very blushing Jess answered.

That's when Bella realized that Jessica seem to be already very interested in him. Something Bella wasn't going to endure.

_'He will be mine. He will make me immortal. And you're not going to interfere, you stupid cow!' _thought Bella while looking at her with fury, even thought nobody seemed to notice her look, least of all Jess.

Finally, lunch hour ended and Bella went to her next class: Biology. And her surprise was big and her happiness even bigger, when she learned that she was taking that class with Edward. And the last empty seat was even next to him.

_'Great. This is the beginning of my ascent. I'm even a little bit sad for having to do this to him. But there's nothing to be done… survival of the strongest'._

She sat down next to him and started chatting with him. He answered all her questions, since he looked like he was kind of interested in this girl. Although he was quite put out the fact that he couldn't read her mind. Maybe this was what Alice was talking about when she mentioned her lack of visions.

They continued talking when class was over and he even accompanied her to her truck. They expressed their goodbyes and then each followed their path.

Bella was conscious that what had happened that day had been a big step toward reaching her goals. Now she just had to continue being the sweet little teenager so she could keep gaining Edward's attention, which wouldn't be something hard to do. And getting rid of Jessica wouldn't prove to be very difficult neither.

She smiled an evil smile while she went down the road that would lead her home.

In the Cullen's household, Edward was laying in the big black couch that was in his bedroom. He was just thinking… thinking of that girl he had just met that day. He really had never feel attracted to anyone before, but now he fell like something was pushing him toward her.

Maybe his search for his soul mate had finally ended and now he was ready to be with someone.

He wasn't even suspicious that he wouldn't find his happiness with that beautiful but conceited girl, but that he would only be happy in the loving arms of a young man he would meet sooner than he expected.

Well… this is the end of the 3rd chapter… and on the next one… there would be a very important appearance! Guess who? Hehehe

R&R!


	4. New couple the right choice?

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer… although I wouldn't ****object to having Jacob and Edward for a while… hehe**

**New couple… the right choice?**

In the next days, Edward and Bella continued getting to know each other more. He always behaved like a gentleman when he was around her, and she always played her part of the shy little teenage girl very skillfully.

Days and weeks passed in Forks High School. Luckily for Bella, Jessica had given up trying to seduce Edward, which made things even easier for her. And since everyone in school saw Edward and Bella together most of the time, rumors started going around about them being a couple.

And while this new couple "consolidated", the vampire's family had very different opinions about this matter.

"I think it's great that Edward has finally found somebody especial." started saying little Alice, while sitting in her boyfriend's lap during lunch.

"Being honest, I'm happy too. It was about damn time Edward stopped being so stuck-up. Although I don't know how Carlisle and Esme are going to react to him being with a human." added Emmet, looking alternatively to Alice and to the table where the other two were sitting.

"I'm pretty sure Esme will be very happy and she will probably organize a big dinner, so Edward can bring her home to introduce her officially. And Carlisle… well he'll see it in a more practical way. Edward was his first childe, so it's obvious that he loves him more than any of us, Esme included."

"I don't think they are together." the blonde sitting next to Emmett argued. Watching her right in the eye, Emmett realized that se was frowning, which ruined a little bit her beauty.

"Why do you say that?" asked Alice.

"Because. And let's stop talking about that girl."

"What is it, darling?" Emmett slowly tried to get close to his girlfriend, but she just rejected him softly.

"Nothing, Em… but she… I don't know, there's something about her I don't like."

"It's only you imagining things. You are just jealous of how good they look together." interrupted Alice again.

"I'm not imagining things! I'm pretty sure that she's not the right one for Edward and you'll see how times gives me reason." answered the blonde.

"And you're not gonna say anything Jas?" asked Alice worriedly. Her boyfriend hadn't opened his mouth throughout the whole conversation.

This question made Jasper snap out of his thoughts, and watching his sister Rosalie, he nodded and then turned to Alice.

"I've got not much to say, I don't now the human."

"But you can sense her emotions." exclaimed a worried Rosalie. Alice couldn't see her future and Edward couldn't read her thoughts, so they could only rely on Jasper's abilities… but if he couldn't notice anything… then…

"I can't." Alice was astonished and knew not how to answer to this.

After that, all became silent.

* * *

At that time, on the other side of the cafeteria, Edward was asking Bella if she wanted to go for a walk with him while they were still on lunch break, an offer Bella gladly accepted.

'_This is my chance. This is the day.'_ she thought as Edward started leading her outside the school.

They walk for some time by the trees surrounding the building, until Edward grabbed Bella by the wrist, making her look at him straight in the eye.

"What's wrong, Edward? Are you alright?" asked a "worried" Bella.

"Yes, I'm ok… it's just that…" at this point, Edward stopped speaking, thinking how exactly to get his point across "… I'm not sure how to say this."

"Is it something bad?" interrupted Bella still showing her concern.

"No, no. It's anything but..." If he could have blushed, he would have done that exactly.

Bella expected Edward to go on, almost tasting her success.

"Well… you see… we've been seeing each other for a while now, and well… I wanted to know…" he stopped again, which infuriated Bella. _'What is it with him? Is he never gonna say it?'_- "… would you be mi girlfriend?" Edward finally said.

'_Finally! I was starting to get tired of you being such a fool.'_

Bella smiled sweetly, which in turn made the vampire smile too.

"Yes Edward, I wanna be your girlfriend." Edward smile widened.

Bella knew what was coming next. He would try to hug her and she would have to fake she resented hot cold his skin was. But she wasn't such a good actress for nothing, so she was sure of her dealing with this part.

And just like she predicted, when Edward tried to hug her, he felt her trembling in his arms.

"You're freezing, honey. Don't you want us to go inside the building?"

Edward nodded, actually relieved that Bella wasn't asking about his body temperature, just assuming he was cold.

They entered the cafeteria holding hands, which made everybody turned to look at them and immediately start talking in murmurs about what was happening, everybody including the other vampires.

"I told you they would be together." yelled Alice joyfully .

"And I told you it will be a mistake." a furious Rosalie exclaimed, starting to go to her classroom. Emmett watched one last time in direction to Alice before he went in search of his girlfriend.

* * *

Things returned to some kind of normalcy at school after a month since Edward and Bella became an item passed.

A very happy Edward introduced Bella to his parents and both of them showed how much they liked her. They were very pleased, because now Edward has changed his prior taciturn behavior for one of utter happiness and they were very grateful with her for that.

But soon, the day that would change the previous life of three people came. It all happened when some friends from school decided to plan a little trip to La Push, the beach that was located in the Quileute Revervation. Edward wasn't so sure he wanted to go, since he no longer knew if the treaty made between the vampires and werewolves had the same terms as before. But in the end Bella convinced him to go with her.

So here he was, getting out of his beloved silver Volvo and helping his girlfriend to get out of the car, too. After that, they met the rest of the guys, who were already trying their surfing attires.

"Stay with me, Edward?" asked Bella looking at Edward sweetly.

Edward didn't hesitate before agreeing to do exactly that, so they decided to walk near the shore.

They were very far away from the rest of the people when Bella jumped Edward, trying to kiss him. Edward started kissing her back, being mindful of how fragile she was. But what he thought was really strange was that Bella was showing a very aggressive behavior by kissing him that way, when it was always him who initiated all the kisses. It's not that he thought that Bella didn't like him that much, he just thought she was very shy in the relationships department.

Suddenly, the couple had to stop what they were doing when they heard a certain sound.

And Edward was left speechless.

There was a young boy in front of him, he may not even be more that 15 years old. But that's not what shocked him the most. What did the trick was that he looked almost exactly like someone he had met years ago in that same place. Edward was still lost in his thoughts, until Bella started talking to the boy like she certainly knew him from a very long time.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" happily asked Bella to the newcomer.

**Author's note:**

I'm alive! I'm so sorry for not uploading nothing new for such a long time… things in college were really chaotic… thankfully I don't go back till the end of March… so I'll be uploading new chapters regularly. Thank you all for your support and your comments! I hope you like this chapter… I promise the next ones will be longer… R&R


	5. A kiss and unexpected reactions

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer… although I wouldn't object to having Jacob and Edward for a while… hehe**

Hi, everyone! Here I arrived with the new chapter… I want to dedicate this chapter to my fiancé, even though I'm 100% sure he's not going to read this since he really dislikes slash, I still hope he'll agree to read it one day.

I also dedicate this chapter to all of you guys, for reading and for reviewing this story. It really makes me happy when you do it.

Hope you enjoy it!

**A kiss and unexpected reactions**

**Recap:**

_They were very far away from the rest of the people when Bella jumped Edward, trying to kiss him. Edward started kissing her back, being mindful of how fragile she was. But what he thought was really strange was that Bella was showing a very aggressive behavior by kissing him that way, when it was always him who initiated all the kisses. It's not that he thought that Bella didn't like him that much, he just thought she was very shy in the relationships department._

_Suddenly, the couple had to stop what they were doing when they heard a certain sound._

_And Edward was left speechless._

_There was a young boy in front of him, he may not even be more that 15 years old. But that's not what shocked him the most. What did the trick was that he looked almost exactly like someone he had met years ago in that same place. Edward was still lost in his thoughts, until Bella started talking to the boy like she certainly knew him from a very long time._

_"Jacob! What are you doing here?" happily asked Bella to the newcomer._

**Start Chapter:**

_'So his name is Jacob'_ thought the vampire, even thought he couldn't think so clearly.

"Is it me Bells or are you kicking me out?" asked the handsome young man with a new question.

"Hahaha… you know it's not like that, Jake. But… should you be staying with Rachel until next month?"

"Yeah, well… we decided to come back earlier. Rachel didn't want Billy to be alone for such a long time and I wanted to come back too. I thought you would be alone… but it seems I was wrong." he said looking at Edward.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jake! Sweetie, this is my best friend, Jacob Black. Jake, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

Jacob smiled as a way to say hi, which in turn made Edward fall into a trance, this time with that smile. That boy was definitely gorgeous, but when he smile he was even more beautiful.

He now needed to know if Jacob thought Edward was as handsome as he thought Jacob was. Alright, it was very vain for him to think that, since he had a girlfriend, but he couldn't help it. He tried to read his thoughts, but he was in for a great surprise; just like Bella, Edward couldn't read any of his thoughts neither.

He was so worried by this that he didn't realize that Jacob was extending his hand towards him to shake it until Bella hit him in the ribs. Not that he noticed it actually, he was a vampire after all, only that at the same time that Bella did that, Jacob moved his hand in front of Edward's face.

"I'm sorry. It's a pleasure, Jacob. Any relationship with Ephraim Black?"

This question left Jacob speechless.

"He was my grandfather. Did you know him?" as soon as he finished asking, Jacob felt like kicking himself. It was obviously impossible that Edward know him, he had died long before he was even born.

Edward knew he had almost messed everything up so he tried to change the subject.

"No, but I've heard about him in town. So… you live near?"

Bella realized she was being left out of the whole conversation and also that since Edward saw Jacob, he kept looking at him, something that didn't suit her at all.

"Honey, I'm feeling a little bit cold. Can we go back to your car?" expressed the human girl, clinging to her boyfriend's arm as if she were trying to mark her territory in front oh her friend, while deep down she was having not so very pleasant thoughts of him.

Edward was about to answer, when…

"Edward! Great, we found you." spoke Rosalie, just arriving with Alice.

"Rosie, I didn't know you were coming to La Push too." exclaimed Bella, playing the innocent, something that Rosalie didn't believe for a second.

"Rosalie, dear. Rosalie. And no, you didn't know because it was a last minute thing. Emmett and Jasper are in the car." Rosalie stopped looking at Bella and turned to watch at the other boy in the scene. "And who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Jacob; I'm a friend of Bella." he answered smiling.

"Ah… nice meeting you." Rosalie stopped smiling, thinking that if this boy was Bella's friend, so he was no better than her.

Bella couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Edward to leave with her… now!

"Guys, it seems like it's gonna rain, we better get going." she started pulling Edward since he wasn't very willing to do it by himself, he was pretty busy looking at Jacob.

Jacob was going to say goodbye to everyone, when he saw the war Rosalie was talking about before. He yelled and looking directly at Rosalie.

"You have a Saab 9.3! Oh my God!" Jacob started jumping in excitement.

Rosalie couldn't help but smile at his demonstration of happiness, so deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, she offered him to go take a closer look at the car. Jacob was very excited with the idea and soon they started walking together, talking about the car's characteristics and other stuff, leaving a dumbfounded with Jacob Edward, a very silent Alice and a Bella ready to kill Jacob.

After all their talk, the vampires decided to stay until the rest of their classmates left and they joined them, noticing some of Jacob's friends from the Reservation had arrived and were talking with the others.

In the end they all decided to start a bonfire, and Bella thought this was an opportunity to be near Edward and keep him away from Jacob, who was now talking with all of Edward's siblings as if they knew one another from a long time.

_'I can't believe this goddamned boy is getting along so well with that bitch Rosalie… that tart doesn't like anyone but herself' _thought Bella getting closer to Edward, and for her astonishment, he did sit next to her, but on his other side was... him.

It definitely wasn't her day.

And the worst hasn't happened yet.

oooooooooooooooooo

It was getting late when everybody decided to leave. Edward's siblings said goodbye to Jacob and Bella before they jumped into their car and drove home.

They had only drove a couple meters and suddenly they stopped so Rosalie could get out.

"Jake, do you want us to give you a ride home?" nicely asked the blonde.

"Mmm… thanks Rosalie..."

"Rosie, Jake. Rosie."

"Thanks Rosie, but I live very near, I can walk."

"I won't hear of it. I insist you come with us."

When Edward heard Jacob declining the ride home, he acted immediately.

"Don't worry, Rosalie, Bella and I will take him home, right Bella?" he asked while looking a the girl next to him, who wasn't thinking so good of Jacob, Edward or Rosalie.

Jacob was a little surprised by this offer, but he ended up accepting it. There was something interesting about that guy. Besides, he was her best friend's boyfriend, so he had to make sure he could be trusted. Or at least that's what he told himself.

"Thanks, Edward. Do you agree, Bells?" an innocent Jacob asked to a every minute angrier Bella.

_'You asshole! If I agree? Of course I'm not ok with this! What I should do is leave in the middle of the wood so you can die there… and you can stay away from Edward!' _thought Bella, but in the end she just smiled.

"Of course I agree, Jake. If Edward hadn't said it, I would have done it." she lied with mastery. Under no circumstances would she allow her plans for reaching immortality to go to waste, especially for a silly little kid driving her crazy. For everyone, she had to keep pretending being the quietest and most innocent person in the whole world.

"Perfect! Then I'm coming with you." Rosalie intervened again and before anyone could say anything else, she went to her car and returned in very few seconds.

"Ok, let's go!" and she started walking in direction to Edward's Volvo.

The other three followed her, and as soon as the blond realized Jacob was going to sit in the backseat with her, she just knew she had to do something.

"No, Jake. You have to sit in the front with Edward…" she saw how Bella looked at her, with really caring. "… so you can lead him to your house." Before any of them reacted, she has already gotten Bella inside of the car.

The drive was very quiet. Jacob and Edward were talking about some stuff, which made Rosalie very happy, but wasn't the same case with Bella.

For her joy, they arrived at Jacob's house very quickly and he said goodbye before getting out of the car.

And then it was as if a bomb had gone off.

Without being so sure of what he was doing, Edward got nearer to Jacob and gave a very sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Jacob. I hope we get to see each other very soon." he exclaimed seriously while watching a blushing Jacob.

Rosalie couldn't stop smiling, while Bella was in shock.

As in trance, Jacob came into the house and once inside he put his hand on his check, in the exact point where Edward had kissed him. Inside the car, Edward couldn't stop himself from touching his lips, feeling the warmth of Jacob's skin. He finally felt how Rosalie smirked and then he turned on the car and drove to Bella's house.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

When they all arrived to the Swan residence, Rosalie told them she would return home by herself, so she could give the couple some time alone. They didn't noticed how she smiled, happy as she was for everything that had occurred, even happier after seeing how furious her _so beloved_ Bella was.

When the two of them were alone, Bella tried to kiss Edward clutching at his neck, but he got out of her grip very easily, which only increased her fury and utter astonishment.

"You better get inside, Bella. It's late."

"Don't you wanna stay the night?" asked the brunette in a very sexy tone.

"I can't Bella, maybe another time. Say hi to Charlie for me." he kissed her on the forehead and got into his car, leaving an openmouthed Bella.

oooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Edward arrived home, he could heard his siblings talking about how much they had liked Jacob, including Emmett, who had been a little bit jealous of him at the beginning.

He had no wish to join in the conversation, so he just let them talk and went to his room to meditate. But this time, his thoughts weren't of Bella as always, but on the young quilette who had shocked him so much that he had wanted only to kiss him in front of his own girlfriend.

He needed to find a solution and quick.

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Bella POV**

"No way. This can't be happening to me!" almost yelled Bella, all the while throwing another plate against the kitchen table.

_'I've planned all this with so much care, getting to know him at a slow pace, letting him get to know me as well, making him fall for me with my looks and naivety… and what happens? A silly little boy comes and ruins all my hard work all in one day.'_

"I'm not gonna allow this. I saw him first! He will take me his wife, he'll make me immortal. He simply has to!" she hit the table with her fists, hurting herself by doing this, since there were still the broken plates she had thrown before.

"I swear on my soul that Edward Cullen will me mine. I swear that if Jacob tried to get in the middle, I will kill him with my bare hands. And I swear that bitch Rosalie will suffer too for backing Jacob Black up."

**End Bella POV**

**Rosalie POV**

I saw a very serious looking Alice coming into my room.

"Yes, Alice?"

"What are you doing, Rosalie? Don't you think I've noticed that you want to use Jacob to make our brother break up with Bella?" Alice askes me, her soft voice filling the room.

I think very carefully my answer. After all, I didn't want to upset my siblings.

"I'm not trying to be mean spirited, Alice."

"Now, that's not true. You've hated Bella from the beginning. Edward loves her and you should respect that."

"He doesn't love her, Alice. I'm pretty sure about that. She hides something, I can feel it."

"You're crazy, you know?" argued little Alice, raising her eyes until they met mine.

"No, I'm not. She's not what she seems to be and you'll see I'm right."

"And Jacob is honest? You've just met him today."

"Maybe you're right. So what? Everyone can see he's different from her. He is real."

"You're impossible to talk to when you're like this." she finished, turning around to leave my room, but before she gets the chance to do so, I tell her something that may make her think twice about her dear Bella's behavior.

"Haven't you ever seen Bella's face when Edward is not looking? Did you see her face when Jacob and Edward started talking? Or when she saw the way he was looking at Jake? She is hiding something and I don't want Edward to suffer because he made the wrong choice. He may not choose Jacob, I don't care, but at least he'll realize that Bella is not the one for him. Just think about it, Alice."

I hear Alice sigh, before she turns around and looks at me for the last time.

"I will, Rosie. I don't want Edward to suffer. But if in the end Edward really loves her and refuses to leave her…"

"If that were the case, I won't object to their relationship. I assure you of that."

"Ok, Rosie. We'll talk later, then." she opens the door and leaves. I can feel her stepping into the room she shares with Jasper.

Once alone, I start thinking on everything that happened in the afternoon. The appearance of this strange, but lovely young boy, the way my brother couldn't stop himself from looking at him, the murderous look on Bella's face while looking at her so called best friend.

I wasn't crazy. I knew Bella was up to something, and I also knew that I had to be very careful when I was around her.

But that's not important. What matters now is to get to know Jacob better. She had the feeling that sweet boy would become her brother's soul mate, someone he had been looking for years.

I only had to wait.

And then, my dear brother would be finally happy.

**Author's notes: **MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know it's another day, but I was planning on uploading it yesterday... but not everything goes according to plan... anyway, I hope you liked it, and also hope you got to be with your family and friends on this sacred celebration... xoxoxo


	6. Of knowing glances and fleeting loves

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if the characters were mine, I would have killed Bella in "Twilight". So… they're not mine. Unfortunately.**

Hello everyone! I know I've taken a very long vacation… yeah right! I wish! It seems as if teacher have an especial course called "How to make your students' lives miserable 101". This semester has been hectic, and it hasn't finished yet.

But enough of that. Thank you all for reading my story and thanks to you guys who leave comments and also for the ones who may be reading without reviewing.

Enjoy and R&R!

**.**

**.**

**Of knowing glances and fleeting loves**

**.**

**.**

During the next few days, Bella tried anything and everything to make Edward feel attracted to her again.

She tried kissing him every time she could. He just avoided her as gentlemanly as he could. She tried to be near him and act seductively, but he barely noticed her. She even tried to go to his house once, but all she got was to get lost in the woods.

She was really getting tired of the situation and she didn't know what else to do. She felt she was losing him very quickly.

So she decided to approach him directly, but once again Edward knew how to deal with her, saying that he was just having some problems at home, which resulted in his being so absent minded lately. Bella, obviously, didn't believe him.

In turn, Edward became more introvert with each passing day. The only thing he did, was sit in a corner and start thinking about that oh so handsome young boy he had met. He longed to see if his hair was as soft as it looked. Or if his lips were soft and sweet to the touch. Or how would his golden body feel under his own pale one.

Every time his thought took that direction, he would snap out of it. He shouldn't have those thoughts. Jacob was barely a boy and he was also his girlfriend's best friend. But it was pointless, because in less than a second he would start thinking about him again.

And so life went on.

.

...

.

On the other side of the town, inside a house located in the Quilette reservation, a very important meeting was taking place, because in that meeting, the future of the young boy who lived there was being sealed.

There was Billy Black, sitting in his wheelchair and with a cup of tea in his hand, looking intently at Sam Uley as he digested all the news Billy had just informed him of.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Billy?" asked the young leader of the tribe.

Billy just stared at him, showing him how sure he was.

"Of course I am, Sam. I want Jacob to be friends with the members of that family."

"But he would think it weird that out of the blue you've decided to send him to another school. He would start asking questions… he won't be at ease… he…"

"He will do as I say, Sam. He's my son and he's obedient. He won't interrogate anybody." answered the older man thinking proudly of his young son.

"Why, Billy? You haven't told me with you want him to befriend them." by the tone of his voice, it was obvious that Sam was waiting for real answers.

Billy knew it would be better to tell him all he knew.

"Long time ago, when my father was still the leader of the tribe, strangers came into these lands. They were a man, his wife and kid. Actually, the boy was adopted. At least that's what they told everybody, since they looked very young.

They came and we knew instantly that they were different. They were those who our ancestors swore to destroy. And my father and the rest of the guardians were getting ready to battle. But as soon as they meet these strangers, they realized they were different and not in a bad sense." He stopped after he said this, noticing how Sam seemed to be putting two and two together.

"They were vampires, weren't they?" It wasn't really a question, but a statement.

"Yes, they were vampires. But as I have already told you, they were different. They didn't feed on humans, but they hunted animals. And my father decided to make a pact with then. They were to be welcome in these lands and because of this, all the people who belonged to the tribe met them, and they became their friends, especially my father. He appreciated them and he admired all the things they had been able to accomplish despite them being what they were.

The father was a doctor. His wife was a lovely housewife and also a designer. And their _son_, a quiet young boy, who was the most beautiful boy ever, but one could always sense an aura of sorrow surrounding him. But then came a time when they had to leave and start a new life in a new place. My father was very sad to see them go, but he knew that they would return someday. And now they have." He ended the story and watched Sam carefully, waiting for him to digest all these new information.

"They are… they are the Cullens." stuttered Sam. It wasn't possible that they had been so near to vampires and they hadn't noticed. Especially him, being practically the leader of the tribe and responsible for everybody's well being.

"That's it, my boy. They are the Cullens. Although it seems that the family has grown. But it is still my wish for Jacob to befriend them. It will be very beneficial for him."

"You are not thinking only about a monetary gain, are you?" asked a slightly angered young man. He knew the Cullens were rich, but he really didn't thought Billy would want his own son to be with them just because of it.

"Of course not." Answered Billy, looking at the other man with an annoyed expression. "Jacob is in that age when he should have received his legacy, but it hasn't happened yet. And now, with the Cullens' arrival, it's possible for Jacob to become what by right he should be."

Sam thought about this very well. He knew that as soon as Jacob received his legacy, he would immediately become the new leader of the tribe.

Not that he would mind it if he stopped being the leader. He just wanted to make sure that Jacob was happy with what he was and that he knew how to lead their people. Although, having Billy as a father and mentor, he knew he had nothing to worry about.

"He's your son, Billy. If you what him to be their friends, I'm not going to go against your wishes. I'll be by your side when you tell Jacob so he doesn't ask anything he shouldn't."

"That's what we'll do then. We'll talk to him today."

And that's how Jacob Black accepted everything his father told him to do and he ended up changing schools. He told no one of this, knowing that this news would make his best friend Bella very happy.

Something so far from the truth.

.

.

On his first day of school, Jacob decided to arrive earlier than everybody else, in order to fill in any particular he had to and to find where the classrooms were located. He didn't want to feel embarrassed in front of the rest of the students.

He finished quickly with the documents he had to fill in and as he had some time before people started arriving, he decided to go back to his motorbike and sit there to wait.

But he definitely didn't expect to be face to face with the same person who left him pinning after him since they met. They looked each other in the eye just as they came nearer to the other.

"Hello, Jake." whispered Edward, with Jacob feeling his breath on his face.

"He… hello, Edward." answered the young boy shyly.

"What are you doing here?""

"I was transferred here."

"Here? To this school?" Edward started feeling nervous, but he continued standing close to Jacob.

"Yes."

They looked each other in the eye, not blinking to avoid losing any detail in each other's face. And little by little their faces started getting closer, until they were only a couple inches apart, when suddenly…

"Edward!" Bella yelled, watching the developing scene.

The scream made Edward and Jacob jump away from the other as if they had just been bitten by a snake.

"Bella!" yelled both at the same time, praying that she hadn't seen what had almost happened.

But she had obviously seen it all. She was behind Edward when he ran into the native boy. Just as she had to see that Edward's behavior towards Jacob was very different from the way he behaved with her.

He never came so near to her. Or talk to her with his face that close to hers. And he certainly didn't seem to disappear from the world whenever he was with her

But although she felt like killing Jacob at that moment, she just pretended she didn't see a thing.

"Jake! What are you doing here? Did you come looking for me? Did something happen to Billy?" She wanted to know immediately what he was doing in the school, since he didn't study there.

"Bells, I was transferred to this high school."

"What? Are you for real?" asked the human with a look of horror plastered on her face.

"Does it bother you that I'm here, Bells?" Now the boy seemed worried. _'Why wouldn't his best friend want him here?'_

"No. No, Jake!" She shut up for like 2 seconds, trying to calm down and then, smiling, she kept on talking. "I think it's great that you're here. We will be more time together!"

"Yes. We will be together." Edward said ambiguously, being understood by a blushing Jacob and an angry Bella.

They decided to end their conversation there and get in, because the rest of the students had already started arriving.

.

.

The rest of the day passed quietly. People talked about the new student, even thought some of them knew him already. But Forks was a small town so anything was news.

Rosalie was the happiest to see Jacob, and she showed him this by hugging him the instant she saw him walking next to Edward, who felt like killing his sister for daring touch his boy that way.

_'His boy?'_ thought Edward, feeling weird for even think about it, but on the other hand, he was also delighted with that sweet and possessive way of referring to him.

Edward tried to separate Rosalie from Jacob and after this he decided to just keep on accompanying Jacob to his classroom. According to him, it was only because he didn't want him to get lost on his first day of school. As if the school were that big. But it was just an excuse to be with him, and Jacob didn't argue with that. He felt way too good with the situation and he didn't want to change it.

And the same happened with the rest of Jacob's classes. Edward accompanied him to each of them, even though he was a year older than Jake and didn't share any classes with him. By the end of the day, Edward offered to take him home and Jacob gladly accepted. He also agreed for Rosalie to take his bike, to _try it_ as she said.

They arrived at Jacob's house and just like what happened the day of the bonfire, they kissed each other's cheek as goodbye. But this time, it was Jacob who came near Edward's face, putting his lips on that so pale skin, feeling it very cold but so soft, too. His lips lingered on Edward's cheek a little bit longer, but none of them seemed to notice.

Only when they heard some movement inside the house did they separate from each other. Jacob got in the house while Edward started his car and went to his place.

The next day, Jacob felt like kicking himself. By accepting Edward's offer of taking him home and by allowing Rosie to take his bike, now he had no way to go to school.

He went out of the house very early, so he could walk to town. But he had just opened the front door when he spotted Edward's shining Volvo parked in the entry and Edward reclined against the door, smiling at him the moment he saw the young boy.

"Hi, Jake. I thought on giving you a ride. I assumed you would have problems to get to school."

"Thanks Edward… you're a blessing." answered a smiling Jacob, getting closer to the other and kissed his cheek.

And Edward could hold back anymore.

Before Jacob had any chance to step away from him, Edward grabbed him by the hips and pushed him close to his body. Then he buried his face in the hollow of Jacob's neck, which he started lavishing it with light kisses, which in turn made Jacob put one of his hands on the nape of Edward's neck, bringing his mouth closer to his own neck and pushing his body even closer to Edward's, if that was possible.

Edward continued kissing and licking his neck softly, discovering the softness of his skin and smelling his long dark hair. And it was simply the best thing he had ever smelled in his whole… existence. Soon he couldn't stand just kissing and licking the younger boy's neck, so he opened his mouth widely and bit his neck lightly. Edward felt as if he was claiming him for himself, even though the bites weren't hard enough to leave a mark.

They finally separated from each other, and looking into the other's eyes they just smiled once more before getting in the car and go to school, meeting a very angry Bella there.

She couldn't understand why Edward had to go pick him up. And she also couldn't understand why the silly smiles on their faces. She really didn't want to know, but an idea had already been formed in her head. And she didn't like that idea at all.

Edward repeated the same thing he had done the previous day. He accompanied Jacob to all of his classes, talking to him on their way to said classrooms and smiling at each other when nobody else was looking.

What had just recently happened would be a secret between the two of them.

Their secret.

They beautiful secret.

The only thing they hope was for it to happen again… and to happen very soon.

.

.

**Rosalie's POV**

I see my brother walking next to Jacob, with a smile that could light up the sky even more that the sun could.

_'I was right. Jake was the person had been waiting for so long. And I couldn't do anything else than be happy for him.'_

Next to me, I feel Alice sigh. Surely she must have realized what Edward's feelings towards Jake are. And she also knows that Bella belongs to his past now.

"Rosie, you were right, weren't you?"

"What do you mean, Alice? That Bella wasn't the right one for Edward?"

"I'm not so sure about that yet. I meant about the way Edward behaves whenever he's around Jacob." I feel her sigh again, before she continues speaking. "It seems that Jacob is the one."

"I wasn't looking to be right. I just wanted to see him happy. And now it seem that way."

"And Bella, Rosie? Aren't you sad that Edward will leave her to be with her best friend?"

"It's not that I'm indifferent to this. But she will have to understand that Edward doesn't feel the same about her anymore. Understand it and accept it." I answered, certain that this was what she was going to do.

But to tell the truth, I wasn't really sure. Knowing Bella as I did, I had a feeling that she wasn't going to be happy about losing Edward.

I found myself praying that nothing bad happened to sweet and innocent Jacob. And I also found myself swearing that I would not let anyone hurt him. Him or my brother. Even if I had to reveal to everybody what my family and I were, I swore that Jake would live to make my brother happy and my brother would make him happy in turn.

**.**

**.**

And so finishes another chapter of the real Twilight! Oops! That's only in my dreams.

So what did you think? Liked it? Didn't like it? Hope's the first one.


	7. In the open

**Disclaimer: Obviously they don't belong to me… if they would, Bella would have died under Taylor's car**

**...**

**...**

**In the open**

**...**

**...  
**

Edward felt like climbing the walls anytime now. If there were only any walls to do so. He still didn't know exactly how he fell into his siblings' trap. In other circumstances, he would have been first to suggest that idea, but now... it was different. He no longer wanted to be away from Forks. Not even knowing it was for his own good and everybody else's.

He didn't want to understand he had to leave Fork to hunt some animals.

What he had to do was so much more important than hunting. For him, it was worth much more.

He had made plans with Jacob to go to the movies. And that had been yesterday. Edward was supposed to pick him up at his house and then they would go to Port Angeles to see a movie and then to get something to eat. When he had asked him, Jacob had been so happy, smiling at the same time he was telling him he was delighted to go with him.

He didn't want to imagine how his sweet Jacob would have been when he realized Edward wasn't coming to get him. He could imagine him, sitting on his favorite couch in his house's living room, glancing at the clock every few moments, wondering when he was going to arrive, and the disappointment he must had felt when he didn't see him arrive.

Thinking of that made his heart break, a heart he didn't know he had... until Jacob had come along. If Edward could have cried, he would have done it. For him.

Suddenly, someone made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Edward, what are you doing? If you don't hurry it's going to be late and we won't hunt anything." Alice said softly while shaking him a little bit to get his attention.

"Nothing, Alice. I just want to end this quickly and go home."

Alice smiled widely and continued speaking to his brother.

"I know why you want to go back!" She sang.

"You do?" Suddenly, Edward was nervous. Had he really been that obvious?

"Of course. You are my brother ant it's more than obvious that I would realize immediately what is going on."

Edward didn't know what to say, so he waited for Alice to keep talking.

"It's obvious that there is a very powerful reason for you not wanting to come. But you knew it was necessary. She would have understood you telling her you were going out of Forks for a couple of days and..."

"She? Who is she?" Now Edward was confused. What was Alice talking about?

"What do you mean, she? I meant Bella! I know you didn't like leaving without explaining anything to her..."

"Wait a minute, Alice. What are you talking about?" Edward didn't seem to react and he was getting himself into a big trouble.

"Aren't you like this because of Bella? Who else if not?

"Mmm..." Just at that moment, Edward realized that he had totally screwed this up so he tried to fix it as best he could. – "... Yes Alice, it all because of... her." He couldn't ever say her name anymore. Actually, saying it irritated him a bit. "I couldn't even tell her we were leaving." In that moment he wasn't talking about Bella, but about _his_ Jake.

But just with that conversation, Edward remembered his... girlfriend. Just as Jacob, Bella didn't know they had gone away. Although he obviously couldn't tell her exactly why they were leaving.

In the end he had to send all those thought to the back of his mind, because they had just arrived to the area where they usually hunted. They made themselves comfortable there and hunted and hunted until they were completely sated.

They returned to Forks 3 days later.

* * *

As soon as they got home, Edward decided to clean himself and go find Jacob. It was still early and he would probably be walking down the beach.

He hurried to get changed as best as possible. He already had the keys to his Volvo in his hand and was near the front door when...

The door opened and the person who came in, was the same person he was trying to avoid.

"Edward! Look who came to visit."

Edward didn't have another choice but to kiss his girlfriend and to put one of his arms around her shoulders.

"How are you Eddie? We haven't seen each other for a couple of days. Alice just went to get me so I could see you. You guys live so far away that I always get lost when coming here." She said this with a very childish laugh, which only made Edward feel desperate.

Alice smiled sweetly, not sensing that his brother was shooting daggers at her.

_'Did she really had to come just when I was on my way out?'_

"Actually, I was just on my way out."

"Were you going to my place, Eddie?" Asked Bella, excited.

"Mmm..." _'What could I say? No, Bella, actually, I was going to see Jacob. I want to see him, hold him in my arms and kiss him for all he's worth.'_ "Yes Bella, I was just going to your house."

"Oh, but don't worry baby. I'm here now. Come, let's go to your room to be come comfortable." After she said this, she started directing him toward his room. And Edward didn't have another choice but to follow her, praying for her to leave quickly so he could still go find Jacob.

But it seemed luck wasn't on his side, because Bella stayed until so late, that Edward's parents asked her to stay the night. Something Bella accepted delighted, thinking that that way she could sneak into Edward's room and be alone with him.

Alice lent her a pajama that was just her size and that Bella liked since it was very sexy and it would work on Edward.

_'He may be a vampire... but he's still a man'_ thought Bella giving the final touches to her hair and fixing the front of her pajamas.

Hours later, when Edward's family _slept_, Bella moved quickly until she reached her destination, but when she opened the door, she realized that the room was empty.

Suddenly, she heard a low yell, followed by laughs. They came from the first floor of the house, so she decided to go check.

_'Who could be awake at this hour?'_

_'It's 3 in the morning'_

She walked down the stair quietly as to not be heard and she came near the source of the noise. Finding...

... Edward and Emmett...

... together...

… on the couch…

… playing videogames.

They both raised their faces at the same time and saw her.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing up so late?" asked Emmett

"I… well, I… mmm… I came down for a glass of water." Was the first thing that came to her mind.

Edward got up from where he was seating and took her with him to the kitchen.

He took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water before giving it to the human. But she, instead of drinking it, started interrogating Edward.

"What were you doing up so late, love?"

"We were just playing. Emmet threw the challenge and I agreed."

"So late? We have school tomorrow."

"We are not tired." Edward wondered why all of a sudden she seemed to be upset.

"Well…" continued Bella, forgetting her anger only to starting smiling at Edward at the same time she was getting closer to him. "You know, in the end you never got to tell me where you all went these last few days. I missed you a lot, you know?

Edward tried to back off, but Bella kept walking towards him until she was hugging his neck with both her arms.

"Bella… it would be better if you go to bed. As you said so yourself, we have school tomorrow"

"Don't you want to stay with me, Eddie?"

Edward stepped back and looked at her strangely.

"No, Bella. I'm going to the living room to keep playing videogames with Emmett."

"But…" Bella started complaining, but Edward had already grabbed her arm and was pulling her to the stairs.

"Go rest Bella" Edward kissed her forehead before tuning around to go back to the living room.

Bella didn't know when all her plan came to waste. He wasn't supposed to reject her seeing her dressed so sensually.

She didn't know that someone had already made sure that nothing happened betweern the human and Edward.

**.**

**Flashback… a couple of hours before…**

Rosalie was just finishing getting ready after retuning from their hunting trip. She got out of her room and on the way she found her "twin brother" Jasper. They starting walking down the stairs together.

Until she saw who arrived. Alice with… Bella.

Suddenly, Rosalie started feeling so much rage. She had seen her brother desperate during the whole hunting trip and she knew what the reason was. She knew it was because he and Jacob were going to go out together. Jake himself had told her about it completely excited, on the very same day that Edward had asked him out.

That's why she had been so sure that as soon as they got back, Edward was going to the reservation to find him.

And now Bella was in the house and Edward didn't have any other choice but to stay there with her.

Rosalie started thinking of some ways to get him away from her, but then she heard Esme calling her name so she had to leave, having to see how Bella was grabbing his brother's arm and started pushing him upstairs.

_'That gold digger.'_ that was the only thing the blond could think of in that moment.

It was already late at night so Bella ended up staying the night in the house. Rosalie didn't doubt that being the way she was, she was going to set Edward up that very same night. So she had to act… and be quick.

She saw her husband walked by, and without thinking it twice, she jumped right into his arms.

"Em." She called him softly.

"What's up, Rosie?" the boy asked her hugging her petite waist with his powerful arms.

"Em. You love, right?

"You know I do."

"And you'll do anything to keep making me happy, won't you?"

"Of course, gorgeous. Anything you want."

"Perfect! Then I need you to keep Edward distracted tonight." She said while stepping back from his husband.

"What? And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, but distract him. I know! Challenge him to a videogame tournament."

"And why do I have to do it?" He looked at his wife suspiciously and finally put two and two together. "You know? You really should let them live their lives the way they want to."

"Please, Em. Let's not argue about this again. Just do it , please? For me?"

"Fine. I don't like this, but I'll help you. Although, only this time, you get it?"

"Yes!" She answered and jumped into his arms, happy.

**End Flashback**

.

Bella ended up going to bed very angry and cursing everybody. Edward, Rosalie, Jacob, especially Emmet for keeping Edward from being with her.

The next day, they all went to school. To Edward's luck and disappointment, Jacob was already there. Edward was happy to see him again, but he was also sad because the boy wouldn't even look his way. He just said hello to everyone and left with Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward understood that Jacob was angry with him because of the date and for that reason he didn't try to approach him the rest of the day.

.

.

.

During that day, Jacob keep thinking and he got to the conclusion that Edward didn't have to give him any kind of explanation. 'After all, we are not a couple' he thought, and smiling, he decided that he would talk to Edward again as soon as he saw him.

Although, he found him when everybody was already going home.

He saw him standing with his back to him and talking to Bella, so he got closer without being seen, or so he thought, but Bella did see him.

"Oh Eddie. I forgot to tell you yesterday. I hope you had as much fun as I did these last few days." She said to his boyfriend, knowing that besides Edward, Jacob had also heard her.

Jacob couldn't help but feel sad, because with that comment he got to the conclusion that Edward's disappearance was due to the fact that he was with Bella.

_'No, Jacob. Remember. He's not related to you. Instead of that, your best friend is his girlfriend.'_

Remembering that, he finished getting close and even stayed talking to them as if nothing had ever happened. 15 minutes later he said goodbye, rode his bike and went home.

Edward would have loved to be in that bike with him. Sitting behind him and move his crotch against that delectable ass. Just as he had wanted to see if his skin was soft, now he wanted to find out if his ass would feel so good next to his crotch. Although he could bet everything he had that if was that way.

And so the weeks passed.

Edward and Jacob were on talking terms just as before. And even some mornings Edward picked him up to go together to school.

Those were his favorite moments. Because his Jake, as Edward called him in his mind, greeted him with a kiss on his cheek, and he in return, started kissing Jacob from the neck to the side of his lips, feeling Jacob getting closer to him and even kissing and licking the vampire's neck too.

The only bad thing is that time passed way too quickly for him and he had to go hunting again. Justo as the last time, he couldn't tell Jacob, although he did try. He had gone to his house, but his father, Billy Black, kindly told him that his boy had gone camping with some of his friends from the reservation. Edward had to just left him a message.

And now the vampire was hunting. He was alone in that part of the woods, very close to a river and close to his prey. It was a moose, and it still hadn't felt his presence. Edward prepared to jump. The animal finally felt him near and tried to run, but Edward was stronger and even faster that it was. He caught him with no effort and started feeding on him.

**.**

**In another place in the woods…**

"Hurry up, guys. The one who gets there last gets to put together all the tents." Spoke the leader of the small camping group.

After he said this, everybody started to run. Anything but being slaves to those tents.

They arrived quickly to the place they had already chosen beforehand and they starting setting up all their stuff. Some took care of the tents while others went searching fo dry wood so they could make a bonfire at night.

The campers were none others than Jacob Black and his Quileutes friends: Sam Embry, Paul and Seth. They all knew that that part of the woods was really far away from everything and that nobody dared to come to that area. But they want to be adventurous that's why they were there.

Everyone laid down on the ground, resting for a little bit. But not Jacob. He wanted to know the surroundings, so he separated from the rest and got deeper into the woods.

He could hear the sound of water and he guesses there was a river nearby. He felt way too much sweaty, so he decided to have a dip.

He was getting closer until he got there. But what he saw terrified him horribly.

There was a moose, evidently dead. But that wasn't the horrible part. What terrified him was that there was a person on top of the animal, doing who knew what.

He tried to back off and go back to the camp, but he saw how the stranger left the moose on the ground and started rising slowly. Jacob recognized the man's hair. _'Bronze shaded hair.'_ He thought, full of fear. No. it wasn't possible.

But his doubts were confirmed when the stranger turned around in the young boy's direction and he was able to recognize Edward.

Edward looked at him with his eyes popping out of his head. _'What was Jacob doing there?'_

He tried to get near him despite the fear he saw in the boy's pretty eyes. Jacob, in turn, tried to get away slowly, so Edward didn't have another choice but to use his vampire speed and catch him in his arms before he had the time to escape.

This made Jacob feel eve more afraid which resulted in him losing consciousness while been in the older boy's arms.

Edward only could lower him to the ground, still holding him in his arms. He needed to think and do it quickly. It was a given that Jacob had seen the whole thing with the moose and he would try to find an explanation. If he hadn't already come up with a conclusion.

What was he going to tell him now? _'Don't be scared Jacob. Yes, I'm a vampire. But I don't want to drink your blood.'_

Great! As if that was going to make him calm down. He was going to be even more scared,

He kept holding Jacob in his arms, while thinking of what to say to him, how to reveal what he was without scaring him or making him run away from him

Because that was what he was looking for. He wanted to tell his sweet Jake the truth and make him accept him without running away from him. Edward wanted thing to be the same way they were before. But with the difference that now Jacob could know his biggest secret.

He would tell him everything.

He just had to wait for him to wake up. And pray for him not freak out.

...


End file.
